teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Guldo
Guldo (グルド, Gurudo) is a short, green-skinned alien and is the smallest (and weakest) member of the Ginyu Force. Unlike his comrades, Guldo possesses some psychic abilities, including being able to stop time. His Japanese name is a pun of the word "yogurt". Personality In the anime In the anime, Guldo displays a strong hatred towards Saiyans, especially Vegeta due to negative past conflicts between the two. He is also shown to act cowardly and desperate when things do not go his way, as shown when he had trouble taking on both Gohan and Krillin. He is also shown to have high confidence in his psychic abilities as he uses them in order to gain an advantage in battle and to trick his opponents. In DragonBall Z Abridged In DragonBall Z Abridged, Guldo's personality is the same as it was in the anime, as he is still confident in his time-stopping abilities, but bears a more bitter relationship with Vegeta due to the Saiyan Prince often mocking him and throwing dog treats at him. Biography Under Freeza's orders, Guldo and his teammates head to Namek and finds Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan along with all seven DragonBalls. After Burter catches the DragonBall Vegeta tosses away, Guldo manages to steal the DragonBall Krillin tried (but failing miserably) to destroy by stopping time with his psychic powers. Guldo then plays Wheel of Death, hoping to get Vegeta, but instead gets Krillin and Gohan, much to his dismay. Guldo tries to squash Krillin with a steamroller, but Krillin manages to lift it away with ease. Guldo then uses his powers to physically paralyze Krillin and Gohan's bodies, rendering both them helpless. Before he can finish them off, Guldo wonders why he can't fell his everything and realizes that he has been decapitated by Vegeta. As Guldo begins to imagine if he will dream once he dies, he gets hit in the head with a dog treat by Vegeta before the Saiyan Prince obliterates his head. Guldo later arrives at King Kai's planet along with the other deceased Ginyu Force members (minus Captain Ginyu), with Guldo merely stating that King Kai is blue. He gets sent to Hell by King Kai single-handedly. Abilities Guldo has psychic abilities that he can use during combat. He can also freeze time briefly (when he holds his breath) to get something (like a DragonBall). Trivia *The rest of the Ginyu Force shows very little concern for him by not being surprised that he was killed so easily by Vegeta. *Unlike the anime, Guldo was the one who told Vegeta that Freeza can transform. * His powers in Dragon Ball Z Abridged is a reference to the villain Dio Brando from the popular anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. There are many references to this: ** Guldo stopping time psychically; Dio's psychic ability The World allows him to stop time. ** His use of steamrollers, a reference to an iconic scene in which Dio tries to kill his nemesis Jotaro Kujo with a steamroller while he moves in stopped time. ** Guldo exclaims "ZA WARUDO" which is the Japanese translation of his ability The World. *Guldo's inner monologue after being beheaded is a reference to the final scene of the 1999 academy-award winning film, American Beauty. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Universe 7 Residents